


Bad Day

by Krissy



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Canon Universe, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy/pseuds/Krissy
Summary: Galinda has a bad day and Elphaba is bad at comforting her.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This is first Wicked fanfic, because my obsession is back after seeing it live last month! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and please excuse any mistakes since English is not my first language and leave a comment if you liked it! <3

It was late evening when the door to their room opened, Elphaba caught a glimpse of pink out of the corner of her eye, entering and sitting down on the bed next to her, not saying anything.  
Not looking up from her book she mumbled:

"You're already back?" 

"Hm."

Normally her roommate wasn't back until it was dark outside, out with friends doing whatever. Wanting to spend as much time away from her as possible, probably. And Elphaba was glad about it, at least she had some time for herself, could read, do homework or think about life without being interrupted constantly. And even though Galinda always claimed to hate her, she had asked several times for help already, if it was some kind of spell or reaching a pair of shoes on top of her shelf. Elphaba somehow always managed to help her with all the patience she could muster.

Didn't she want to go out with her boyfriend tonight? She didn't talk about anything else all day long. So why was she back now? Maybe he was tired of her as well, although she couldn't imagine that. He seemed... nice. 

Putting her book aside for a moment, she turned her head to her roommate, who was already laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"Well... we can't be pretty all day long, can we?", she mumbled, before opening her book again, turning around. It was weird and untypical for Galinda to not say anything in return, but she couldn't really complain. 

For a while there was nothing but slience and the sound of blankets rustling. Then she heard a quiet sniffing, Galinda breathing in deeply, frowned and closed her book, sitting up slowly.

Was she crying? Galinda had turned her back to her, shoulders shaking slightly. Why would she be crying?   
Was she trying to fool her? Was it a prank? Probably. Well, she definitely wouldn't fall for it. 

Shaking her head, she laid back down, taking her book again, turning the page. But her roommate didn't stop, on the contrary, just sniffed louder, burying her face in the pillow. 

Elphaba frowned, maybe she really wasn't acting. Maybe something had happened. 

"Galinda?", she murmured, glancing over at her. 

What could it be? Maybe he broke up with her. But why would he do that? 

"Elphaba...", she heard her mumble, voice muffled by the pillow, sounding truly sad. "Why do you always say such mean things...?" 

She swallowed, sitting upright in her bed. So she really was serious...   
Elphaba slowly got up, made her way over to Galinda's bed. She stopped before she was there. She probably wouldn't want her for comfort... She seemed to have made it worse after all.

But there was no one else who could help her. And she came here after all and not to her friends...

Elphaba slowly sat down on the very edge of her bed, hesitantly reached out for Galinda's shoulder. The blonde girl immediately flinched away, pressing into the pillows. Elphaba rolled her eyes, it wasn't like she was contagious or something, a familiar feeling of sadness and frustration washing over her. She grabbed the blanket, pulling it over her bare shoulder, then putting her hand on it, patting it a few times.

"Hey... I... didn't mean it like that...  
I'm sorry..."

Her roommate sniffed again loudly, and after a while of awkward shoulder patting, she finally turned on her back, glancing up at her with tears still swimming in her eyes. Elphaba leaned back, fearing she would just start screaming when she saw her sitting on her bed, but Galinda didn't seem to really notice. 

"It's just... I had a fight with Fiyero... and I got a really bad grade i-in class and   
Madame Morrible yelled at me and-and then I come back here and you just-...", she sniffed again loudly, covering her face with her hands, "... it was just too mu-uch...!"

Elphaba stared at her, not really knowing what to do it say. She wasn't good at all with comforting people, no one had ever wanted her to. And Galinda never seemed like someone who needed that. Until now maybe. 

"Oh. Sounds... terrible."

"It is! I feel like I'm not good for anything, not even being pretty!"

She snorted really loud and her shoulders began to shake again. Elphaba sat still for a moment, still had no clue of how to deal with this, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, slowly holding it out to her. 

"Here..."

The sniffing stopped for a second and Galinda's blue eyes peeked through her fingers, observing the handkerchief in her roommates hands. The green girl rolled her eyes.

"I haven't used it. If you don't want it-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the handkerchief was snatched from her hands and Galinda blew her nose in it. Elphaba sighed softly, lowering her head. 

That was all she could do. Well, it wasn't. But she didn't know what else would comfort her. And if she even wanted her comfort. 

"Elphaba..." 

She heard the blonde mumble, nose still stuffed.

"How do you do that?"

She frowned, shifting on her bed. What did she mean? 

"How do I do... what?"

The blonde looked up into her eyes, snorting once more. 

"Y-you always stay so... cool."

Elphaba raised her brows, even let out a small laugh. That wasn't true at all. If something was cool, it was most definitely not her. 

"No, I don't. I try, but I... I'm not."

"But at least you're not crying..."

Elphaba bit her lip.

"No... not anymore. I'm used to it by now."

Galinda blinked and stared at her for a moment. Elphaba tried a weak smile, not really knowing how to interpret that look in her eyes. Maybe it was pity. Maybe she was just glad she wasn't green. 

Her pink lip started to tremble, tears dwelling in her eyes again. 

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't cry about something like that... I mean... you have it so much worse!"

Right. She surpressed a sigh, shaking her head. It was true after all. But Galinda shouldn't compare herself to her, they were too different. 

"Well... yes, but you shouldn't feel bad about yourself. We all have our flaws. Or a bad day."

The blonde nodded slowly, wiping away her tears with the handkerchief. She then glanced up at her, chewing on her lip. 

"Yes... I suppose you're right. Thank you..." 

Elphaba blinked in surprise, she was thanking her? For what exactly? She didn't even do anything really.   
She managed a unsure smile at her before sliding off her bed. 

"Um... you're welcome..." 

Elphaba sat back down on her own bed, watched Galinda turning to her, smiling lightly before closing her eyes. 

"I think I'm going to sleep now...  
Good night."

"Good night...", Elphaba replied quietly, again taking the book she was reading in her hands, leaning back in her bed.

"And Galinda...", she stopped, the blonde already seemed to have fallen asleep, breathing calmly and snuggling into her pillow. Elphaba hesitated a moment before continuing.

"You're always pretty."


End file.
